Increases in population have led to unprecedented challenges in meeting every day needs. Vehicle parking is one such challenge given the limited parking spaces available at any destination, whether at work, at the airport, at a shopping center, or any other location. Improvements in modelling the use of such scarce resources will help meet the challenges that have arisen.